The unexpected
by My name's AC
Summary: O ultra-som de Brennan resulta em algo inesperado, mas bom, e claro, tinha que aparecer alguém morto no entretanto! O problema é quando o caso afecta um pouco a cabeça da cientista...
1. Chapter 1

Tive esta ideia e decidi que talvez ficasse bem. Resolvi escrevê-la. Espero opiniões que me digam se foi uma boa decisão. Qualquer erro é meu, porque eu sou meio despistada, perco palavras, frases (aconteceu uma vez ou duas!) e posso errar palavras, mas todos somos humanos, temos direito ao erro...Divirtam-se lendo.

* * *

><p>A barriga de Brennan cresce a olhos vivos, dia após dia. E a cada dia, a relação entre Booth e Brennan se torna cada vez mais inexplicável. Booth quer uma relação séria, quer ter a mulher que ama e a mãe do futuro filho ou filha, mas morarem juntos ainda não era normal. Brennan quer continuar a sua vida porque não consegue encarar uma relação séria e, mesmo vivendo com ele, ela apenas pretende falar com Booth sobre a criança. De alguma forma, ainda acha que toda esta história da maternidade vai ser fácil de levar avante sozinha. E agora, aos quatro meses de gestação, prepara-se para saber o sexo da criança e contar a alguém muito especial sobre a gravidez. Brennan está no seu gabinete quando vê Booth a correr na sua direcção.<p>

-Hei Bones, sempre continua combinado para hoje no Royal Dinner?

-Sim, claro Booth. Achas que o Parker vai ficar contente?

-Claro. – Booth agarra no rosto da parceira e dá-lhe um beijo na testa. – Ele vai amar. Agora, temos um morto.

-Então vamos lá.

-Oh, - Booth pergunta parando ele mesmo e a parceira. – o ultra-som é hoje às quatro horas, não é?

-Hoje às quatro horas. – Brennan repete, confirmando.

* * *

><p>Booth estaciona pouco antes das fitas amarelas da polícia interditando a área. Tinham chegado a um beco escuro do centro da cidade.<p>

-Ora vamos lá ver o que temos aqui. – Booth exclama saindo do carro acompanhado de Brennan. – Passa por favor. – Ele diz levantando a fita para ela e de seguida passando também para o interior da cena do crime. – Pelo que sei, dois sem-abrigo encontraram os restos humanos dentro daquele contentor. - Ele aponta para o grande contentor industrial azul onde Hodgins está metido. - Já lhes fizeram perguntas, mas eles disseram que esta era a primeira vez que vinham a este contentor, por isso, não sabem de nada.

-Pela forma andróide da pélvis digo que a vítima é do sexo masculino. – Brennan diz já agachada perto das ossadas. - A julgar pela mandíbula indico a idade da vítima entre os 14 e os 18 anos.

-Que mais? – Booth pergunta um pouco incomodado. Crianças e adolescentes nunca são bons casos.

-Pelo grau de decomposição e pelo facto de ter sido encontrado dentro de um contentor, o que aumentou a actividade de insectos, diria que foi morto há cerca de uma semana.

-Morto? Isto foi homicídio?

-Sim, existem várias fracturas na face - Brennan vai apontando os locais para Booth. – e uma fractura severa na occipital que provavelmente esta foi a causa da morte, mas só terei certezas quando o levar para o laboratório. Tem ainda fracturas nas costelas, falanges, na clavícula e a tíbia partida.

-Ok, o miúdo foi espancado até à morte, não me dês mais detalhes.

Hodgins espreita de dentro do contentor industrial e diz:

-Aqui não tem nada que nos ajude a identificar a vítima.

-E pelo estado que o crânio se encontra, será um bocado difícil da Angela conseguir fazer uma reconstrução facial precisa. Ainda por cima, também possivelmente não vamos conseguir muito com registos dentais. – Brennan conclui.

-Vamos ter esperança na Angela. E agora, - Booth vira-se e encara um agente do FBI. – Mande tudo para o Jeffersonian!

* * *

><p>-Dr. Brennan! - Clark chama-a.<p>

-O que descobriu Sr. Edison?

-Encontrei várias fracturas na face da vítima.

-Pode ser mais específico? – Brennan diz calçando as luvas.

-Claro. A vítima apresenta fracturas no osso nasal, na mandíbula e no maxilar, tem também os dentes frontais partidos e o osso zigomático do lado esquerdo está quase desfeito. Tem ainda fracturas da 7ª à 10ª costelas do lado esquerdo, as falanges da mão direita estão completamente esmagadas, tem mais uma fractura na clavícula do mesmo lado e do lado esquerdo tem a tíbia partida.

-Causa de morte?

-Esta fractura na occipital.

-Pode liberar o crânio para a Angela fazer reconstrução facial?

-Sim, vou levá-lo. – Clark responde prontamente pegando no crânio com jeito.

-Brennan, posso mostrar o que tenho até agora?

-Rápido Dr. Hodgins.

-Das roupas da vítima consegui recuperar pólenes de várias plantas, e – Ele olha para ela. – e eu não as vou mencionar! Vou apenas dizer que a combinação de todas estas espécies me permitiu isolar três locais.

-Isso ainda é muito amplo.

-Espera! – Ele profere de sorriso nos lábios. – Ainda recuperei vestígios de vários álcoois que quando combinados dão origem a bebidas…únicas! Cruzei a referência de bares da região que comercializam estas bebidas com as três localizações anteriores e achei apenas um bar inserido numa das localizações.

-Bom trabalho Dr. Hodgins. – Ela agradece olhando para o círculo vermelho intermitente do ecrã. – Manda o endereço do bar para o Booth. Diz-lhe que eu vou ter com a Angela e vou já ter com ele.

Hodgins acena em assentimento e vê a antropologista a sair.

-Posso? – Brennan entra silenciosamente na sala escura iluminada apenas por um pequeno candeeiro de mesa.

-Podes. – Angela sussurra. – O Michael acabou de adormecer.

-Como vais na reconstrução?

-Mal. Quer dizer, trabalhar nestas condições também não ajuda. Coitado do pobre garoto, o que é que ele terá feito para ficar assim todo quebrado?

-Não sei, mas eu e o Booth vamos a um bar para saber se alguém com a idade dele vai lá com frequência ou se é empregado.

-E o ultra-som?

-É hoje à tarde.

-Hei Brennan, liga-me logo que souberes.

-Se conseguires reconstruir a face, envia-me.

No entretanto o pequeno Michael de quatro meses deixa cair a chupeta da boca que Brennan apanha e lha dá outra vez. A criança continua a dormir como se nada tivesse acontecido e aceita a chupeta, chuchando nela outra vez. Brennan olha-o por um pouco, deitado no alcofa e ao levantar-se para sair, acaricia a própria barriga. Angela apenas sorri ao ver o acto da amiga.

* * *

><p>-FBI, - Booth mostra o distintivo ao homem atrás do balcão. – Agente especial Seeley Booth e esta é a minha parceira Temperance Brennan do Jeffersonian Institute, gostávamos de ter algumas informações.<p>

-Tom Locke. – O homem estica a mão para um cumprimento. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Queríamos saber se tem empregados menores de idade?

-Isso não é contra a lei pois não? Os miúdos vêm-me pedir emprego, e eu ofereço.

-Quantos são?

-Cinco menores e dois totalmente legais, - O homem frisa. – e maiores de idade.

-Ouça, eu sou do FBI e não do ICE por isso não tens que se justificar para mim. Dê-me só a lista de empregados.

-Não vai falar com eles pois não? Eles vão ter os vistos para a semana!

-Algum desses menores deixou de vir trabalhar há cerca de uma semana?

-Eu dei-lhes duas semanas de férias aos cinco, o bar não estava muito movimentado, por isso não sei se algum desapareceu. Porquê? O que é que aconteceu?

-Dê-nos apenas a lista com moradas e contactos.

-Está bem, está bem! – O homem retira-se por um tempo e volta com uma folha de papel em mãos. – Aqui tem.

-Obrigado.

-Hei, - O homem berra quando Booth já vai a sair do bar. – avise-me de alguma coisa.

* * *

><p>-Estás pronta para saber Bones? – Booth pergunta quando são chamados para entrar no gabinete.<p>

-Não.

-Olá. – A médica estica a mão e cumprimenta ambos. – Pode deitar na marquesa.

Após colocar o gel na barriga de Brennan, a médica começa a verificar se o bebé está bem e por fim revela-lhes o que deve esperar. Quando já a caminho do Jeffersonian, Brennan liga para Angela para lhe contar as novidades. De ambos os lados o telefone é posto em alta voz.

-Então Brennan, diz-me! – Angela diz ansiosa. - Eu estou mortinha por saber, quer dizer, todos estamos!

-Até já fizemos apostas! – Hodgins fala também.

Brennan sorri e olha para Booth que também sorri.

-Bem…

* * *

><p><em>Escalrecimento:<em>

ICE significa Immigration and Customs Enforcement, ou seja, a agência de serviço de estrangeiros e fronteiras.

_N/A:_ Decidi deixar isto neste ponto exacto. Devo dizer que à medida que ia escrevendo foi perdendo a vontade de escrever one-shot. Além disso, vou ter a oportunidade de resolver um caso e misturar com as vidas pessoais das personagens pela primeira vez...em português, sim, porque já fiz isto em inglês...uma vez.

Peço por reviews, apontem o que há de bom e o que há de mau. Digam se gostaram ou odiaram.


	2. Chapter 2

Neste capítulo vão perceber o porquê do interno para este caso ser o Sr. Clark Edison. Nestes últimos episódios em que apareceu, começou a soltar-se mais e a falar da sua vida privada e comentar as dos outros...Acho que estão a ver onde quero chegar. Deixo então aqui o 2º capítulo...Espero que gostem.

Quero ainda deixar um agradecimentos a:

Mikaelly, Camila, Nanda Kaulittz e Aninha Montgomey, muito obrigado.

E claro por adicionar a minha história aos seus favoritos PAHH.

* * *

><p><em>-Então Brennan, diz-me! – Angela diz ansiosa. - Eu estou mortinha por saber, quer dizer, todos estamos!<em>

_-Até já fizemos apostas! – Hodgins fala também. _

_Brennan sorri e olha para Booth que também sorri. _

_-Bem…_

-E que tal nos dizerem as apostas que fizeram? – Booth diz deixando-os mais ansiosos.

-A Angela e eu apostamos 20 dólares em que é rapariga. – Fala a Cam. - O Hodgins foi o único que apostou 20 dólares num rapaz.

-Bem, e que tal nos contarmos-vos quando chegarmos aí? – Diz Booth e desliga a chamada.

-Porque é que fizeste isso?

-Então, - Booth começa a desculpar-se. – temos que criar um clima de suspense. Olha, vou te deixar no Jeffersonian e vou pegar o Parker à escola.

-Depois vou ter com os dois ao Royal Dinner, ok?

-Combinado.

* * *

><p>-Olá Angela, como vai a reconstrução?<p>

-Vá lá, diz! – Angela profere em completa curiosidade.

-Primeiro, a reconstrução.

-Sua chantagista! Bem, - Angela mostra o desenho no ecrã. – foi o melhor que consegui.

-Está muito bom dadas as condições do crânio. – Brennan olha o desenho do rapaz. – Conseguimos uma lista de empregados menores do bar. Podemos ver se dá alguma correspondência nos Desaparecidos.

-Não é preciso. – Angela responde com um sorriso. Ela faz aparecer a foto de um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, de cara em forma quadrada e sorrindo, tendo ao lado dele uma garota da mesma idade, com a mesma cor de cabelo e olhos, as mesmas feições e expressão. Eles estão de braço sobre o ombro um do outro e por trás um jardim e uma grande árvore destacando-se, emolduram a fotografia. – _Facebook_ querida!

-_Facebook_?

-É verdade. – Angela vai até à secretaria e pega numa folha de papel com a mesma fotografia do ecrã. - Apresento-te a nossa vítima Seamus Daniel Brooks, 17 anos.

-Aqui está, - Brennan afirma vendo a lista de nomes. – Seamus Brooks. A morada de casa é perto de onde o corpo foi encontrado. E quanto a ela? É namorada…?

-Aviso-te quando descobrir.

-Ok, vou dizer isto ao Booth e dizer à família.

-Brennan! – Angela exclama vendo-a sair a toda a velocidade pela porta. – Olha só Mike, - Angela dirige-se para o filho. - a tia Brennan deixou-nos outra vez sem dizer nada!

* * *

><p>-Sr. Edison, conseguiu mais alguma coisa?<p>

-Sim. – O interno apressa-se. – Descobri aquilo que parecem ser ferimentos de defesa. Com a ajuda da Angela conseguimos determinar a arma do crime.

-Sim, e qual é? – Brennan pergunta observando as lesões que Clark lhe tinha indicado.

-Um bastão de basebol. E para estes ferimentos nas falanges averiguamos que foram feitas por umas botas de trabalho. Através da sola, a Angela está a determinar a marca e o modelo. Quando ela terminar, disse que vai tentar reconstruir o ataque.

-Muito bem Sr. Edison. Está a fazer um bom trabalho.

-Obrigado. – Ele sorri. – Engraçado, a minha namorada diz-me a mesma coisa.

-Sr. Edison, concentre-se no trabalho, por favor.

-Sim, claro.

-Sr. Edison, preciso que ajude o Dr. Hodgins a determina a força usada para causar estas lesões. Eu vou ter que me ausentar por um tempo. Se houver novidades sobre o caso, ligue-me.

-Assim o farei.

* * *

><p>-Hei, Dr. Hodgins, não é meia estranha essa coisa entre a Dr. Brennan e o agente Booth?<p>

-Clark, toma conta da tua vida.

-Está bem, mas é estranho eles irem ter um filho e nem namorarem.

-Clark, mete-te na tua vida! – Hodgins diz um pouco incomodado com o rumo que a conversa está a tomar. – Eu também ainda não percebi muito bem a relação entre eles, mas não ando para aí a comentar. Agora, podemos trabalhar? Eu hoje ainda não vi o meu filho e gostava de o fazer em breve, pode ser?

-Está bem. – O antropólogo diz descontente e murmura entre dentes. – Puxa, parece que hoje todos estão a trabalhar e a pensar na vida de casa.

-Eu ouvi isso Clark! – Hodgins replica e coloca os óculos. Hodgins agarra no bastão de basebol e bate na melancia pousada na mesa metálica à frente dele.

-Menos força. – Clark resmunga limpando os pedaços da fruta da cara e do aparelho que metia a força da batida.

* * *

><p>Brennan entra no Royal Dinner com a mão direita sobre a barriga. Ela espreita por entre as pessoas e vê Booth sentado na mesa habitual. Ela senta-se e repara que ele está sozinho.<p>

-Onde está o Parker?

-Ah, olá Bones. – Ele pronuncia tirando os olhos do menu. – Acabou agora mesmo de ir ao banheiro.

-A Angela conseguiu a identidade da nossa vítima.

-Era um dos empregados?

-Sim. – Brennan puxa as folhas do bolso. – Ele, Seamus Daniel Brooks, 17 anos. – Ela aponta o nome. – Ela localizou-o através de uma fotografia no _Facebook_.

-E quem é ela? – Booth aponta para a rapariga da fotografia.

-A Angela ficou de me dizer. O Sr. Edison identificou a arma do crime como sendo um bastão de basebol e as falanges foram esmagadas por meio de uma calcadela. A Angela está a tentar identificar a marca e modelo e vai reconstruir a cena.

-A equipa está a trabalhar muito bem e tu melhoraste a parte do palavreado científico e fizeste um resumo super rápido. – Brennan sorri e ele continua. – Mas agora vamos esquecer o trabalho por um bocadinho. Não contaste a ninguém, pois não?

-Prometemos que o Parker seria o primeiro a saber. Normalmente honro as minhas promessas.

-Normalmente? – Parker chega ao pé do pai e ele muda a conversa. – Então garoto, porque demoraste tanto tempo? – Ele puxa-o para o banco, sentando-o à beira dele. – Hei, tu estás todo molhado. O que é que aconteceu?

-Abri demasiado a torneira… - Parker diz e dá um sorriso.

-Não faz mal, eu vou levar-te à mãe daqui a pouco.

-Hum, pai o que é que me ias contar?

-Sabes, eu e a mãe gostávamos muito um do outro e por isso tu nasceste-

-Pai, - Parker interrompe e põem-lhe a mão sobre o ombro. – eu ainda não sei como é que nascem os bebes, mas sei que eles não vêm nas cegonhas!

-As crianças são fecundadas através de rela-

-Bones! – Booth impede-a de falar. – Deixa que ele cresça! Bem, como eu estava a dizer é que como eu e a mãe gostámos muito um do outro, também eu e a Bones gostámos um do outro assim.

-E isso quer dizer que eu vou ter um irmão?

-Meio-irmão, na verdade. – Brennan corrige.

-E gostavas de ter um irmão ou uma irmã? – O pai do menino continua.

-Eu não posso escolher isso, um menino vai ser fixe porque assim tenho alguém como eu para brincar, mas uma irmãzinha pequenina também vai ser divertido.

-E se te disséssemos que tens a oportunidade de ter os dois? – Booth olha o filho que já tem os olhos a brilhar de emoção.

-Sério?

-Mais sério é impossível, filho.

-Eu vou ser o irmão mais velho! – Parker diz alto.

Booth ouve o telemóvel de Brennan tocar mas continua com atenção no filho super entusiasmado. Quando ele olha outra vez para ela, ele encontra-a olhando a fotografia da vítima e da rapariga com algum afecção no olhar, enquanto passa a mão pela fotografia.

-Que aconteceu Bones?

-A Angela ligou a dizer que já sabe quem é a rapariga. Disse que eles apareciam juntos muitas vezes em fotografias. Ela disse que esta fotografia estava ligada a um evento divulgado _online_ com o nome: "Eu sou um(a) gémeo(a).". O nome dela é Sarah Danielle Brooks. Eles eram irmãos gémeos…um rapaz e uma rapariga… - Brennan leva a mão à barriga e deixa transparecer o porquê da comoção que teve quando viu a fotografia à luz dos novos factos.

-Temperance, - Booth coloca a mão dele sobre a dela que está sobre a mesa. – nós vamos resolver este caso e dar paz à família deles…como sempre fazemos. Amanhã, bem pela manhã vamos falar com eles, mas agora quero-te alegre…nem que seja por mim…ou pelo Parker.

Brennan olha para o Parker, divertido enquanto comia o gelado e sorri.

-Isto é culpa das hormonas.

-Não culpes coisas que não vês! – Booth troça e fá-la rir; nunca seria possível estar perto dele e sentir-se sozinha, desamparada e triste.

* * *

><p>Vou ter que pedir que me deixem mais reviews. E não tenham medo de ser sinceros, digam o que mais gostaram de ler, o que menos gostaram...E prometo um capítulo ainda melhor, pelo menos na minha opinião!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Deixo o 3º capítulo um pouco hesitante porque estava a planear deixar já também o 4º, mas aguentem porque eu ainda não o acabei. Espero que gostem e que me deixem comentário.

Por falar nisso agradeço mais uma vez à Aninha Montgomery pelo comentário incentivador e à Camila, cujas reclamações são muito fáceis de cumprir, mas que darão sempre origem a mais reclamações (iguais).

* * *

><p><em>-Temperance, - Booth coloca a mão dele sobre a dela que está sobre a mesa. – nós vamos resolver este caso e dar paz à família deles…como sempre fazemos. Amanhã, bem pela manhã vamos falar com eles, mas agora quero-te alegre…nem que seja por mim…ou pelo Parker.<em>

_Brennan olha para o Parker, divertido enquanto comia o gelado e sorri._

_-Isto é culpa das hormonas._

_-Não culpes coisas que não vês! – Booth troça e fá-la rir; nunca seria possível estar perto dele e sentir-se sozinha, desamparada e triste. _

* * *

><p>-Booth? – Brennan pergunta espreitando na porta.<p>

-Diz. – Booth atira o cobertor para longe com os pés e levanta-se do sofá, caminhando para ela. - Aconteceu alguma coisa? Está tudo bem?

-Eu não consigo dormir…

Booth leva as duas mãos à face dela e dá-lhe um beijo na testa, demoroso.

-Arranjas-me espaço na cama? Só por hoje? – Ele diz.

Ela agarra na mão dele, leva-o para a cama e imediatamente ele acomoda-a nele próprio. Ela pega na mão dele e repousa-a sobre a barriga.

-É como se não os conseguisse tirar da minha cabeça. Eu deveria ver o caso com objectividade, mas não consigo. Vê-los juntos naquela fotografia faz-me pensar o que terá acontecido porque eles pareciam tão contentes e unidos.

-Nunca aquilo vai acontecer com eles. – Ele acaricia a barriga dela.

-Eu ainda não me habituei a viver aqui…Talvez eu devesse ir para casa.

-Estás louca, só pode! Estás grávida de quatro meses e de gémeos e queres ir viver para tua casa, sozinha?

-Eu sempre me arranjei sozinha…

-Porque é que eu não me acredito que tenhas sido séria quando falaste em ir para casa? A tua voz tremeu…

-Como é que sei que vou ser uma boa mãe? De duas crianças? – Brennan vira-se e fica deitada de barriga para cima a encará-lo. - Booth, de todas as experiências que tive na vida, poucas envolveram crianças. Eu não sei que fazer.

-Eles mesmo vão te dar a pista de que serás uma boa mãe. Quando os tiveres nos teus braços, eles vão dar-te aquele sorrisinho inocente e aí vais ter a certeza do que vais fazer…Ser pai é algo que se aprende todos os dias até ao fim da tua vida; e não importa quantos filhos tenhas, todos são diferentes, aprendes a lidar com eles de maneiras diferentes. – Ele leva a mão ao rosto dela. – Tu vais ser uma mãe excepcional. – Booth aproxima o seu rosto do dela, de lábios quase encostados nos dela, pronto para beijá-la, mas desiste dessa ideia e apenas lhe beija a bochecha. – Agora vamos dormir.

* * *

><p>-Sra. Brooks? – Booth diz para a mulher aninhada em frente dum roseiral, podando as flores.<p>

-Sim?

-Seeley Booth, FBI, - Ele mostra o distintivo. – esta é a minha parceira Temperance Brennan do Jeffersonian Institute.

-Evelyn Brooks. – A mulher estende a mão para cumprimentar tanto Booth como Brennan.

-Podemos lhe fazer algumas perguntas?

-O Seamus ou a Sarah estão bem? – Ela diz preocupada enquanto tira as luvas.

-São eles? – Booth mostra a fotografia dos gémeos.

-Sim, são eles. Eles estão bem?

-O seu filho foi encontrado num beco no centro da cidade. Porque é que não deu o seu filho como desaparecido?

-Nós discutimos, já tinha acontecido antes; eles têm 17 anos, percebe? Não há nada que os faça recuar. Eles desapareciam por dias, e voltaram sempre. Para que hospital foram? Foi grave? – A mulher disse apressada e angustiada já tirando as chaves do carro do bolso.

-O seu filho foi…agredido…até…até morrer.

-Não! Só pode ser um engano! Não, não foi o Seamus, não foi o meu filho.

-Eles fugiram juntos?

-Sempre. Onde quer que um vá, o outro segue-o. Onde é que está a Sarah?

-Eu vou mandar emitir um alerta. – Booth afasta-se, ligando para colegas no FBI.

-Acha que fiz mal em deixá-los ir sempre? – A mulher pergunta a Brennan.

-Eu nunca tive muita experiência com crianças e adolescentes.

-Então é melhor ganhá-la, - Ela chora. – pode não ter uma segunda oportunidade para compensar o erro. Nunca deixe essa criança sozinha.

-São duas, na verdade. – Brennan profere cabisbaixa. – Rapaz e rapariga.

A mulher ergue o olhar em direcção aos olhos de Brennan e entre as duas estabelece-se uma espécie de conexão, como se estivessem a compreender uma à outra. Evelyn via-se em Brennan quando ainda grávida e Brennan via o erro de Evelyn e já pensava que não seria capaz de ser mãe e que iria cometer erros piores.

-Sabe se o seu filho tinha problemas com alguém?

-O Seamus é…era…um miúdo impecável, atencioso, humilde, trabalhador e amigo do seu amigo. Mas aquele miúdo, acho que o nome dele é Henry, sempre tivera muita inveja dele.

-Onde podemos encontrar o Henry?

-Eles trabalhavam juntos no bar do Tom Locke. Já foram falar com ele? Eu também não gosto muito dele; punha-lhe muitas falsas esperanças na cabeça. Nele e na Sarah.

-Sentimos muito pela sua perda. – Diz Booth aproximando-se e dando um pequeno cartão. – Se se lembrar de alguma coisa, não hesite em ligar.

-Booth, - Brennan fala já em viagem. – temos de falar com um rapaz chamado Henry, ele trabalha lá no bar. E temos de falar outra vez com o dono; ela disse que ele punha falsas esperanças nas cabeças do Seamus e da Sarah.

-Ok, vamos então ao bar.

-Brennan. – Ela diz atendendo o telemóvel. – Obrigado Sr. Edison.

-O que é que o _squint _descobriu?

-A mão esquerda da vítima tem uma fractura recente quase sarada, feita acerca de duas semanas.

-Então, alguém partiu-lhe também a outra mão, duas semanas antes da morte dele?

* * *

><p>Booth e Brennan sentam-se nos bancos ao balcão. Tom está a servir clientes ao fundo do balcão quando Booth lhe mostra o distintivo e chama em voz alta:<p>

-Sr. Locke, umas perguntinhas?

-Que cheiro é este? – Brennan pergunta de nariz empinado.

-São _nachos_ senhorita. – Diz Tom chegando.

-Dê-me _nachos _por favor.

Enquanto Brennan come, Booth vai questionando Tom.

-O Henry está aqui?

-Não. O que é que está mesmo a acontecer? Ontem pede-me a lista de empregados, hoje aparece aqui…?

-Seamus Brooks foi encontrado morto ontem.

-Morto?

-Agredido violentamente até morrer. Estava morto há uma semana.

-Vocês acham que o Henry teve alguma coisa a ver com isso? Eles não eram os melhores amigos, mas o miúdo não faria tal coisa. O Henry sempre teve inveja do Seamus.

-Faz alguma ideia porquê?

-Às sextas à noite temos música ao vivo, os miúdos costumam sempre participar uma vez entre outra. O Henry não suportava que o Seamus, a irmã e mais dois amigos deles, o Nathan e a June, fossem tão bons juntos; os dedos dos gémeos parecem…eles parecem que fazem magia com aquelas guitarras; o amigo deles é brutal na bateria e a outra miúda, nunca vi alguém com um talento daqueles para tocar guitarra baixo. Convidei um caça-talentos para os ver tocar há duas semanas. Eu disse ao Seamus que ele e a banda iam sair daqui e ter futuro na música, e que até estava disposto a largar o bar e a ser _manager_ da banda deles. O miúdo aparece-me aqui com a mão esquerda partida e diz-me que não pode tocar. A banda em solidariedade também não toca.

-Isso deve tê-lo irritado; estava disposto a largar o seu negócio para seguir uma banda.

-Ele disse que caiu quando quase todos suspeitavam do Henry. Mas ele não teve sucesso aos olhos do caça-talentos, por isso fiquei de certa forma aliviado. Agora, se o Henry era capaz de matar o Seamus? Não; sem sombra para dúvida. Ele já tinha perdido uma oportunidade para ter uma banda, não queria agora perder o pouco ou nenhum interesse pela rapariga.

-Pela rapariga?

-É, a Sarah. Ele anda atrás dela, desesperado mas ela não quer saber dele.

-Obrigada pelas informações. Anda Bones, vamos fazer uma visita ao Henry.

* * *

><p>Forcem as vossas mãos para clicar na frase azul "review this chapter" e deixem-me um comentário!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Se mais alguém anda a ler a minha história, agradecia comentários, nem que seja uma palavra. Gostava de agradecer a todos os que a lêem, mas assim só posso agradecer à Camila pelo comentário.

Gosto particularmente deste capítulo porque adoro ver o Booth em plena acção na sala de interrogatório.

Posso deixar o 4º capítulo com esperanças de _feedbacks_?

* * *

><p><em>-Ele disse que caiu quando quase todos suspeitavam do Henry. Mas ele não teve sucesso aos olhos do caça-talentos, por isso fiquei de certa forma aliviado. Agora, se o Henry era capaz de matar o Seamus? Não; sem sombra para dúvida. Ele já tinha perdido uma oportunidade para ter uma banda, não queria agora perder o pouco ou nenhum interesse pela rapariga.<em>

_-Pela rapariga?_

_-É, a Sarah. Ele anda atrás dela, desesperado mas ela não quer saber dele._

_-Obrigada pelas informações. Anda Bones, vamos fazer uma visita ao Henry. _

* * *

><p>-É esta a morada. – Brennan afirma quando ambos param à porta da casa naquele bairro aparentemente pacato.<p>

-Henry Green, FBI, abre a porta! – Booth exclama batendo na porta. – Henry Green? – O agente toma consciência que a porta traseira foi aberta.

-Bones, acho melhor esperares aqui. – Booth declara pondo a mão no coldre. Booth vai pelas traseiras e Brennan apenas ouve os cães latirem e Booth gritando por entre o nome do rapaz, pedidos para que os cães se calassem e parassem quietos.

-Booth, precisas de ajuda? – Brennan diz, chegando às traseiras da casa. Ela verga-se, prendendo um a um cada um dos três cães enquanto Booth continua a tentar prender o rapaz. Henry foge numa correria para a frente da casa empurrando Brennan no caminho, deixando a mulher no chão.

-Brennan! – Booth grita em preocupação, correndo em direcção a ela.

-Eu estou bem, apanha-o! – Ela diz, empurrando-o para longe quando ele a tenta ajudar a levantar.

Brennan levanta-se com esforço e quando volta à frente da casa, Booth tem acabado de algemar Henry ao corrimão da varanda.

-Brennan… - Ele diz mal respirando, levando as mãos ao rosto dela. – Estás bem?

-Estou. Eu estou bem, Booth.

-Se alguma coisa acontecer a ela ou aos meus filhos, eu juro que te bato. – Booth ameaça, algemando as duas mãos atrás das costas.

-Ah, e não se arriscaria a perder a carreira? – Henry goza.

-Prefiro perder a carreira à minha família. – Ele diz a levá-lo para o carro.

-Hei, hei, hei, hei! – O adolescente tentar se liberta das mãos de Booth que o agarra por ambos os braços. – Não deveria ter um motivo para me prender? Eu não deveria saber dele?

O agente abre a porta para o banco traseiro e diz-lhe:

-Fugir de agente federal não é motivo suficiente?

* * *

><p>-Hei amiga, estás bem? Já ouvi o que aconteceu.<p>

-Sim, porque é que todos me perguntam o mesmo?

-Porque nos preocupamos contigo. – Angela puxa-a pelo braço até ao gabinete dela. – Vem, ia agora mesmo ter contigo. Descobri coisas novas. – Angela e Brennan colocam-se em frente da tela, sob o olhar atento e curioso do pequeno Michael, que balbucia e se mexe ao ver a mãe e a "tia". – Estas são as botas que causaram os ferimentos nas mãos da vítima.

-Aquelas botas, as da direita, - Brennan aponta. – o Henry está a usar umas iguais.

Na tela, Angela mostra duas solas de duas botas diferentes e explica:

-Pois, mas a impressão da sola da direita corresponde ao ferimento na mão esquerda, feito acerca de duas semanas, a da esquerda ao ferimento da mão direita.

-O que prova que apenas ele o calcou. Mesmo assim, precisamos de um álibi, mas preciso de falar com o Dr. Hodgins.

-Mas espera. – Angela adverte. – Com a ajuda do Clark e da veia policial da Cam consegui reconstituir o ataque. – O boneco está posicionado e no cenário do beco onde Seamus foi encontrado. – O Seamus caminha perto do beco quando ele repara que alguém o segue. Ele vira-se e o agressor o ataca com uma pancada no abdómen, fracturando-lhe várias costelas. Ele cai de joelhos e mãos no chão, e o atacante calca-lhe a mão. Ele curva-se e protege a cabeça entre os braços, sendo atingido na clavícula. Ele fica deitado, com dores e provavelmente tentou agredir o agressor com os pés, por isso este bate-lhe na perna esquerda, fracturando-lhe a tíbia. A partir daí, ele fica quase que imobilizado, possibilitando ao agressor bater-lhe na cara até que ele morresse, causando-lhe as lesões na face.

-Obrigado Angela. – Brennan diz após pigarrear. – Vou falar com o Dr. Hodgins e vou para a sala de interrogatório.

-Podes levá-lo ao pai? – Angela aponta para Michael deitado de bruços sobre uma manta no chão, tentando alcançar os dois brinquedos perto dele.

Brennan pega na criança em braços e pergunta à amiga:

-Angela, sê completamente sincera, achas-me capaz de educar duas crianças?

-Querida, - Angela caminha em direcção a ela. – é claro. Espera, duas crianças? - Angela não se mostra impressionada mas encantada. – Oh Deus, Brennan, estás a falar a sério?

-Eu não vou ser capaz…. Criar um rapaz e uma rapariga.

-Brennan, eu também estou cheia de medo, se eu não tivesse o Jack, eu acho que já me teria perdido. Eu só quero fazer o melhor, e tu também vais querer o mesmo.

-Mas tu és boa com crianças; elas gostam de ti.

-Bren, vais ter sempre a ajuda do Booth, a minha, a de todos, tal como eu também tenho. Eu dou-te o exemplo do Michael, ele balbucia, sorri e tenta chegar a ti cada vez que apareces. Ele gosta de ti. Ele gosta da tia.

Brennan olha para a criança, acaricia-lhe a bochecha e saí. Angela pensa que conseguiu animar a amiga.

-Brennan? – Cam chama-a ao longe quando esta sai do gabinete da Angela. – O Hodgins conseguiu limitar a hora da morte com base na actividade dos insectos. Ele diz que a vítima foi morta há três dias.

-Ok, obrigada Cam.

-Então, como estão os bebés?

-Estão bem; a médica disse que se tudo correr bem o parto está previsto para Fevereiro.

-Oh, isso são boas notícias! Mais crianças para dar mais vida a este laboratório?

-Cam, porque é que falaste no plural? Eu ainda não te tinha dito que são gémeos bivitelinos.

-Pois, o Booth está um pouquinho entusiasmado com isso, e acho que ele já deve ter contado a qual viva alma que passe por ele.

* * *

><p>-Olá Henry, - Booth atira um dossier para cima da mesa. – outra vez!<p>

-Hei, qual é a vossa? Sabem há quanto tempo estou aqui? Há hora e meia!

-Oh desculpa, tinhas algum sítio para onde ir?

-Isto é no mínimo abuso policial! Você está a gozar comigo! Ainda ninguém o prendeu por ser engraçadinho?

-Não, mas de ti já não posso dizer o mesmo. Sabes Henry, - Booth começa, abrindo o dossier e tirando umas folhas e fotografias. – tens um belo dum cadastro! E só tens 17 anos. Gostava de saber como serás aos 30!

-Mas o que é que eu fiz? Vai a minha casa, encurrala-me, prende-me, arrasta-me para o FBI e deixa-me à espera por hora e meia, para quê?

-Condução sobre o efeito de álcool, - O agente levanta uma folha e vai lendo. – assalto à mão armada, agressão, com um bastão de basebol, o quê é muito conveniente.-

-Conveniente para quê? Anda aí alguém a tentar incriminar-me outra vez?

-Queres que eu continue com a lista? – Booth ignora completamente o comentário do rapaz. - Vandalismo, conduta desordeira, e para não dizer que a todas as condenações faltaste à audiência preliminar no tribunal. Se lhe juntarmos agora que há hora e meia resististe à detenção-

-Ah, ok, já percebi! Isto é tudo uma vingançazinha por a ter empurrado, não é?

-Talvez. Mas já trataste de algumas 'vingançazinhas'?

-Está à espera de uma confissão?

-O que me queres confessar?

Henry fez silêncio e recosta-se na cadeira com atitude de que não pudesse ser acusado de alguma coisa.

-Sabes o que falta ao teu cadastro? Uma bela acusação de assassinato.

-Assassinato? – O rapaz quase que salta sobre a mesa, extremamente assustado. – Eu nunca matei ninguém, eu sei que sou uma pessoa fácil-

-Que o diga o Seamus! – Booth bate com a fotografia do cadáver do Seamus em cima da mesa metálica. – Onde estavas à três dias atrás?

-A trabalhar. – Henry afasta a fotografia.

-Engraçado, já falamos com Locke e ele disse que deu duas semanas de férias aos empregados-

-Estava com o meu pai, na pedreira. Eu ajudo-o aos fins-de-semana. Eu não me dava muito bem com o Seamus, já nos tínhamos…desentendido umas vezes, mas é precisa muita coragem para o matar.

-Disso podes ter a certeza. E eu também sei que não o mataste.

-Então porque é que estou aqui?

-Nós só íamos para fazer perguntas, mas desde que decidiste fugir... E também porque gostei muito das tuas botas.

-As minhas botas? – Henry pergunta incrédulo.

-É. Não foi com elas que lhe partiste a mão esquerda? Essa também vai para o teu cadastro. – Booth levanta-se e antes de sair, segura a porta dizendo. – Espero que vás à primeira audição no tribunal. E usa uma gravata, costuma impressionar os juízes! – Booth sai, mas volta a entrar. – E já que gostaste tanto desta hora e meia sozinho, deixo-te mais uma pouco para pensares. Quando voltar vamos ter uma conversa, mas não é sobre ti fanfarrão! É sobre o Seamus.

Booth vai agora para a sala adjacente para saber a avaliação que Sweets tem de Henry. Só que Sweets tem mais coisas a dizer do agente do que do adolescente.

* * *

><p>Se gostei de escrever este capítulo, o próximo vou amar ainda mais. O racionalismo psicológico do Sweets contra o sentimentalismo natural do Booth...<p>

Agora falando a sério, eu quero agradecer a todos os que lêem esta e todas as minhas outras histórias. Eu apenas me sinto mal em agradecer a pessoas das quais não sei a opinião. Mas mesmo assim, obrigado.

De todas as formas, com ou sem reviews, eu só vou parar quando o caso estiver encerrado e eu tenho dado o merecido fim à história.


	5. Chapter 5

_Tenho agradecimentos a dar. Por deixarem review, que me fizeram mesmo feliz:_

**Aerielz**_, nunca é tarde de mais...e obrigadão por ler. Estou super curiosa acerca das tuas duas histórias e não vejo a hora de ler mais._

**a pintora**_, muito obrigada pelo incentivo..._

**Aifos**_, que se lerem ao contrário, encontram o nome dela (Sofia). Ela é um pouquinho baboteira porque ela é minha amiga, e pediu-me para saber primeiro que os outros sobre os updates da história. Portanto, a batoteirinha já sabe sobre o que é este capítulo. Mas obrigada pelo que disseste, e o que pediste vai ser cumprido._

_Por colocar nos favoritos a minha história:_

**Tami762**_, obrigada. _

_Deixo o 5º capítulo, um pouqinho mais dedicado ao caso e mais centrado em Booth e tem um pouquinho de Sweets também. Devo dizer que a ideia sobre a conversa entre os dois veio na hora errada no local errado, porque eu não tinha nem uma mera folha de papel para apontá-la, portanto a ideia ficou meio esquecida, mas fiz o meu melhor por reconstrui-la._

_O sexto capítulo vai ser colocado em pouco tempo porque quero compensar por causa deste capítulo mais sobre o caso. A minha ideia para o próximo está feita, só falta começar com a escrita._

_Bem, desculpem pela N/A gigante...Espero que gostem!_

* * *

><p><em>-As minhas botas? – Henry pergunta incrédulo.<em>

_-É. Não foi com elas que lhe partiste a mão esquerda? Essa também vai para o teu cadastro. – Booth levanta-se e antes de sair, segura a porta dizendo. – Espero que vás à primeira audição no tribunal. E usa uma gravata, costuma impressionar os juízes! – Booth sai, mas volta a entrar. – E já que gostaste tanto desta hora e meia sozinho, deixo-te mais uma pouco para pensares. Quando voltar vamos ter uma conversa, mas não é sobre ti fanfarrão! É sobre o Seamus. _

_Booth vai agora para a sala adjacente para saber a avaliação que Sweets tem de Henry. Só que Sweets tem mais coisas a dizer do agente do que do adolescente._

-Então o que é que achaste?

-O que estás a tentar fazer? – Sweets pergunta ainda olhando pelo vidro.

-Chama-se investigar.

-Booth, basicamente o que lhe fizeste foi ler-lhe o registo criminal dele e esperar o quê? Querias que ele confessa-se?

-Não Sweets. Eu sei que não foi ele que o matou; não me ouviste a dizer isso?

-Então porque é que ele está aqui?

-É por isso que eu sou agente e tu psicólogo!

-Isso é uma das suas fraquezas, Agente Booth. Quando sabe que pode vencer, não hesita em brincar com o seu adversário.

-Ok, eu não sei porque perco tempo em ouvir-te!

Booth prepara-se para sair quando Sweets replica:

-Agente Booth, por favor acabe a nossa conversa. De homem para homem.

Booth dá uma risada, e larga a maçaneta da porta.

-De homem para miúdo! E queres saber? Ele está aqui pelos actos que fez, sugere que ele conhecia a vítima de perto. Este caso ainda está no inicio e o que temos até agora não dá para investigar, por isso, até um suspeito serve para ter informações da vítima. Sabes, normalmente quando eu entro numa sala de interrogatório ou tenho provas ou então tenho a minha intuição. E digo, podia até nem ter provas, e a minha intuição dizia-me que o miúdo nunca teria coragem de matar alguém.

-Ah, então não acreditas num psicólogo conceituado, contudo a tua "intuição" tem um voto na matéria! Ele não te vai contar nada!

-Pois não. – Booth atira o dossier para cima da mesa e caminha para a porta. – Ele vai falar contigo!

Sweets suspira e pega no dossier.

* * *

><p>-Henry Green, eu sou Dr. Lance Sweets, psicólogo do FBI. Nós queremos saber tudo o que nos possas dizer sobre o Seamus.<p>

-Ok. – O rapaz mudara rapidamente de atitude.

-Mas primeiro que tudo, porque fugiste?

-O meu pai sempre me disse que mesmo que pareça culpado e suspeito, para fugir dos _Feds_.

-Muito bem, e o que nos podes dizer sobre o Seamus? Ele metia-se em confusões? Ele agia de forma diferente…?

-Isto foi tudo culpa do Tom. Ele chamou dois caça-talentos para ver as nossas bandas. Da segunda vez que o homem nos visitou, eu admito que partia mão do Seamus.

-E porque não o fizeste na primeira audição? Porque esperaste?

-O primeiro homem não era o mesmo que o segundo. E, o Tom agiu diferente com o primeiro, como se procurassem negócios um com ou outro.

-Negócios?

-Não sei. Eles só olhavam para a Sarah e o Seamus e isso fez-me ficar invejoso porque ouvi dizer que o Tom era capaz de deixar o emprego pela banda deles. Pensei que ele o estivesse a manipular…Agora quando eu chegar ao bar, todos me vão olhar de lado, porque se lhe parti a mão, - Henry começa a chorar. – não o conseguiria matar? Mas eu não o matei. Chegamos seriamente até pensar em fazer tréguas. Cheguei à conclusão que aquilo não me levava a lado algum, tinha já a fama incondicional de rufia e _bad boy_.

-E o Seamus prometeu ajudar-te com isso.

-Foi…Mas o Locke estragou tudo ao chamar aquele homem. Mas ainda continuei a pensar que as audições fossem uma fachada, bem, inicialmente.

-Como assim 'uma fachada'?

-O primeiro caça-talentos, acho que se chamava Joe ou Josh, ou lá qual era o nome dele, ele olhava os gémeos…

-Como? – Sweets debruça-se sobre a mesa, intrigado com o rumo da conversa.

-De forma diferente…não sei bem.

-E o que achas que os pais dos gémeos acharam disso? O que é que aconteceu?

-Eu não acho que eles conhecem o pai. E o Seamus ficou bem furioso com o homem; ele não gostou da forma como ele olhou a Sarah naquele dia. Sabe, é uma rapariga bem bonita, não é ingénua nem fraca, mas não sei se conseguiria derrubar um homem, sozinha.

-Sabes onde é que ela pode estar?

-Provavelmente em casa…?

-Ela está desaparecida.

-O Nate e a June; ela só pode estar com um deles.

-Obrigada Henry. Se souberes de alguma coisa, fala com o Agente Booth.

-Diga-lhe que peço desculpa. Espero que a senhora esteja bem, e as crianças também.

-Eu digo-lhe.

* * *

><p>Booth fica cada vez mais stressado com o caso a cada hora que passa; tem um adolescente morto, severamente espancado, deitado numa marquesa no Jeffersonian e a irmã, ninguém sabe onde é que ela está. Ainda por cima, com as informações que Sweets lhe deu, ele espera ansiosamente a chegada dos agentes com Tom Locke; aquele homem teria muito que falar. As teorias na cabeça de Booth multiplicam-se e dão origem a mais perguntas e a mais becos sem saída.<p>

Se calhar ele está a relacionar-se demasiado com o caso; quer dizer, só porque vai ser pai de gémeos e o caso é relacionado com gémeos…Booth sente que se está a deixar levar, e sabe que o caso está também a mexer com Brennan. Ela já está tão insegura sobre a história toda de ser mãe de duas crianças e agora vendo os erros daquela mãe, ele não sabe se isso não a assustará.

-Sabe porque é que está aqui, Tom?

-Não faço ideia. Só sei é que os seus agentes me afugentaram a clientela quando me encostaram contra o balcão e me algemaram.

-Onde está a Sarah?

-Porquê? – A expressão do homem muda de zangado para preocupado.

-Onde é que ela está? – Booth bate com mãos na mesa, impondo-se.

-Eu não sei. Primeiro diz que o Seamus está morto, agora pergunta-me pela Sarah…?

-Diga lá, até o Henry diz que ela é uma rapariga bem bonita. E aquele alegado caça-talentos adorou-a-

-Hei, hei, hei, hei, hei! – Tom ajeita-se na cadeira. – Eu não sei o que é que o Henry lhe disse, mas não é nada do que lhe esteja a passar pela cabeça.

-Talvez esteja, talvez não esteja, porque é que não me elucida?

-Os gémeos vieram ter comigo, todos contentes, disseram-me que tinham finalmente concluído a grande missão da vida deles. Eles encontraram o pai. Quando me disseram quem ele era, não fiquei surpreso. Tínhamos todos estado na mesma turma nos anos do secundário. Ele e a Evelyn tinham namorado nessa altura e continuaram alguns meses após se formarem. Ele depois foi para Nova York, tinha arranjado lá uma oportunidade única, e ela ficou, tinha acabado de arranjar um trabalho e não queria que ele se arrepende-se mais tarde de ter ficado. Foi tudo compreensível, não houve grandes discussões entre eles. Meses depois de ele ir, ela descobriu que estava grávida. Então eu chamei-o, disse-lhe que tinha que se fazer passar por caça-talentos e que lhe ia contar uma notícia que lhe ia mudar a vida. Ele ficou a vê-los, infinitamente, notava-se perfeitamente que eles eram realmente filhos dele, e ele acreditou, era possível; a Evelyn não tinha tido ninguém após a ida dele. O Henry notou que eu não o deixei nem por segundo, e então arranjei uma segundo audição para acabar com as suspeitas do rapaz. Os gémeos iam falar com ele no final da suposta audição, mas não tiveram coragem. Ele deixou o número e disse-me para que eles lhe ligassem quando quisessem.

-Vou precisar do número e do nome.

-Josh Price. O número, eu tenho-o no bar…

-Ok, um agente vai acompanhá-lo até lá, mas antes, os amigos deles, o Nate e a June, como posso contactá-los?

-Vou tentar falar com alguém e digo-lhes para falar consigo.

* * *

><p><em>Gostava de saber qualquer que seja a vossa ideia sobre o caso. Tive o assassino sempre idealizado desde o princípio de que irá ser aquela pessoa, e sobre o facto de eles não conhecerem o pai, que vai ser factor relevante, mas o resto do caso está em completo improviso! Espero que não improviso demais. Tudo o que lerem está a ser desenvolvido na hora, por isso é que empanco muitas vezes. <em>


	6. Chapter 6

Antes de mais desculpas, mas é que estou a trabalhar em duas fics novas para além de estar a continuar esta.

Ok, agora, _agradecimentos_:

Aerielz pelo comentário. Adoro comentários teus.

Aifos, minha amiga, duas vezes obrigado, e se calhar mais um milhão ainda só por seres amiga.

E agora quero_ deixar créditos_ a Andrew Marlowe (criador de 'Castle'), de quem eu copiei uma fala, mas como a adaptei, não é considerado plágio. A fala é do capítulo anterior (5) e é do Sweets quando ele diz:

_-Ah, então não acreditas num psicólogo conceituado, contudo a tua "intuição" tem um voto na matéria! _(…)

Na série 'Castle'(3x02), isto aconteceu, se não acreditarem ou quiserem confirmar basta escrever procurar 'Castle calls Beckett 'Scully'no YouTube e encontrarão.

* * *

><p>(…)<em> Os gémeos iam falar com ele no final da suposta audição, mas não tiveram coragem. Ele deixou o número e disse-me para que eles lhe ligassem quando quisessem.<em>

_-Vou precisar do número e do nome._

_-Josh Price. O número, eu tenho-o no bar…_

_-Ok, um agente vai acompanhá-lo até lá, mas antes, os amigos deles, o Nate e a June, como posso contactá-los?_

_-Vou tentar falar com alguém e digo-lhes para falar consigo. _

* * *

><p>-Olá Nate. Olá June. – Booth diz ao encarar os dois adolescentes. – Sabem porque é que estão aqui? – A cara de desânimo é visível nos dois, nenhum deles disse uma única palavra ou sequer fez um mínimo gesto. - Sabem onde está a Sarah?<p>

-Não. – Eles respondem em uníssono.

-Ela contou-vos sobre ter descoberto o pai?

-Sim…mas eu disse-lhe para ir com cuidado. – A adolescente de cabelos curtos e negros e olhos da mesma cor toma a palavra. – Ainda tinha que se provar a paternidade.

-E se ele não for o pai deles? – Nate fala, olhando a amiga de soslaio. – Não podia ele ter matado o Seamus e, sei lá, ter raptado a Sarah?

-Porque dizes isso? – Booth pergunta, sabendo que ele está perto de se descair.

-A forma como ele os olhava ou era como pai ou como… raptor. Eu nem quero imaginar… se alguma coisa lhe acontece, se ele lhe toca… Mas o Tom estava com ele… eu não sei. Acho que já espero de tudo.

-E o que fizeram? Quer dizer Nate, agora que o irmão não está cá para a proteger, ela precisa de alguém, não é verdade? E tu June, és a melhor amiga dela, confidente…?

-Aquele era o pai deles, nem eu tinha dúvidas, mas eu não queria que eles fossem muito depressa. – June afirma confiante.

-Tens mesmo a certeza do que dizes?

-Absoluta. Os tiques nervosos, as feições, as parecenças, tudo. Ela já tinha dito que a mãe dizia que eles eram como o pai.

-E algum de vocês faz ideia de como eles conseguiram encontrá-lo?

-O livro de curso. Eles disseram que a mãe não o tinha, mas pediram-no ao Tom. Nós demos uma ajudinha, e com a internet, _voilá_!

-Nate! – June diz dando-lhe uma cotovelada.

-Quando foi a última vez que falaram com ela?

-Ontem à noite. – June confessa num suspiro, vendo-se sem saída.

-O que é que ela te disse? – Booth espera pela resposta, mas a rapariga acabrunha-se. – Se não me disseres podes tornar tudo muito mais difícil. Ela pode realmente estar em risco.

-Ela disse que estava bem, que precisava de algum tempo sozinha antes que comete-se uma loucura…Ela sabem quem matou o irmão, e se a trouxer ela não lhe vai dizer nada, e aí sim, você é que vai tornar tudo pior, porque ela vai ir atrás dessa pessoa e se calhar fazer pior do que fizeram ao Seamus.

-Ok, - Os cabelos castanhos do rapaz quase que lhe roçam os olhos azuis enquanto ele se debruça sobre a mesa. – eu não sei onde é que ela está, mas eu só quero o melhor para ela. Se lhe dermos o número, acha que o localiza?

-Acho que sim. – Booth tira a caneta do bolso e aponta o número que June lhe ditava do telemóvel. Depois, levanta-se e sai. Booth sabia que tinha em frente dele um rapaz herói que só queria a segurança da amiga, e sabia que ia ser ele o primeiro a descair-se. De alguma forma, como Nate se preocupa com Sarah, também Booth se preocupa com Bones, e ele imagina isso mesmo.

-Só vais piorar as coisas Nate. – June começa a chorar. - Sabes que ela é capaz de qualquer coisa.

-Ele é do FBI, ele vai ajudá-la.

-Já perdemos o Seamus, estás à esperar que a Sarah vá pelo mesmo caminho?

-Não foi a ti que ele te pediu olhar por ela! – O rapaz grita batendo de punho fechado na mesa. – E se ela faz mesmo alguma coisa sem pensar lá onde ela está e ninguém esteja lá para a parar? Não é isso pior?

* * *

><p>Quando Booth entra em casa encara Brennan em frente do fogão, a cozinhar mais uma iguaria, sim, porque Booth via mais quatro pratos diferentes sobre a mesa.<p>

-Oi? – Ele cumprimenta, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Oi.

-Que revolução é esta a acontecer na minha cozinha?

-Estava com uma vontade, quase literalmente louca de comer esparguete, quando ficou pronto, - Ela aponta o prato. – já não me apeteceu. O mesmo com os outros.

-E agora que cozinhas? – Ele pergunta sorrindo e espreitando por cima do ombro dela, colocando os braços em torno da cintura dela.

-Estou a grelhar um bife bem suculento, com algum sal e uns bons temperos. – Ela diz como se já sentisse o paladar da comida.

-Uhm, - Ele vira-a, ficando cara a cara um com o outro. - não eras vegetariana?

-Ouvi dizer que muitas mulheres mudam de regime alimentar após a gravidez, e a verdade é que também nunca fui fielmente vegetariana.

-Cabe mais um bife aí? – Booth guarda no frigorífico os pratos feitos por ela e procura por um bife.

-Podemos dividir este...

-Nah-ah! Nem penses! – Ele aproxima-se e põem-lhe a mão na barriga. – Tens de comer por três! Três! – Ele enfatiza levantando três dedos. – E já agora, nem devias estar aqui. – Ele tira-a da frente do fogão com jeito e guia-a até ao sofá. – Tens mais peso sobre ti e cansas-te mais depressa. Esta não é uma gravidez digamos normal, carregas dois pequenitos ai dentro!

-Se agora não posso fazer nada e só estou de 16 semanas, imagina quando estiver perto do parto. O que é que me vais deixar fazer?

-Basicamente nada. E o trabalho, vais levá-lo bem de leve, nada de cafeínas induzidas, horas sem parar e dormidas no Jeffersonian.

-E por falar no trabalho, - Booth volta para a cozinha, sendo seguido por Brennan que se senta numa cadeira, conversando com ele. – como é que está a procura pela Sarah?

-Conseguimos localizar o número, vinha de uma cabine telefónica. Estão agentes lá na área, a mostrar a foto dela…com sorte ela ainda está por perto. Mas sabes, acho que ainda vou ter mais uma conversa com o Nate.

-Porquê?

-Os olhos do rapaz falam por eles, ele só quer o bem dela, não que a June não queira, mas ela está a proteger a amiga de forma errada. Ele pode contar-me coisas…

-E o pai deles?

-Ficou em DC por essa semana, mas como eles não lhe ligaram, ele voltou para Nova York. Já o consegui contactar e ele vem no próximo voo. Diz que estará cá em DC amanhã pela manhã. E este caso dá tudo mas becos sem saída. Se calhar o miúdo foi morto num assalto que correu mal.

-Já tentas-te ver se têm cadastro?

-Não. Mas é o que vou fazer amanhã pela manhã. Eu não entendo nada sobre este caso.

-E se fossemos falar com a Evelyn?

-Porquê? – Booth vira-se, não percebendo o porquê da pergunta dela.

-Se o Josh regressou a DC, provavelmente encontrou-se com ela…ou não? – Ela diz vendo a cara enigmática dele a olhá-la.

-Não, tens razão. Amanhã vamos falar com a Evelyn. Não há mais pistas nos ossos que o _squint _tenha descoberto?

-Não, só umas evidências nos ossos das pernas, que revela que ele passava muito tempo de pernas flectidas e nas omoplatas, especialmente a direita, que demonstra que ele repetia múltiplas vezes o mesmo movimento de distensão para a frente.

-Então, ele fazia isto muitas vezes: - Booth coloca-se de pernas flectidas, e fingindo segurar um bastão executa uma batida como batedor.

-Sim, isso mesmo.

-Ironia. – Booth diz, voltando-se para o fogão. – O batedor foi morto com um bastão de basebol.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, fiquei-me por aqui, porque o próximo capítulo pode (porque eu ainda nem o comecei!) trazer mais desenvolvimentos, porque há muito que fazer. Falar com Nate, Josh e Evelyn e ver o cadastro dos gémeos. Achei melhor deixar isso para o próximo capítulo, que provavelmente se vai alongar um pouquinho. Conto em ter-vos como leitores para o capítulo seguinte?<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey, hey! Estou de volta! Quero agradecer a todos os que têm lido a minha história, e quero pedir, acompanhem-me por apenas mais um capítulo. O próximo será o último:C_

_Mas, a verdade é que adorei explorar (mesmo que me tenha parecido muito pouco) esta faceta da Brennan. E mais uma vez agradecer a todos a que de uma forma ou outra me fizeram felizes! OBRIGADO!_

_E, agradecer a uma pessoa muito especial, que neste caso, não só por ser amiga, mas por ter sido a minha beta reader e colocou as letras que eu deixei em falta. Obrigada Ana Sofia!_

* * *

><p>Booth sai de casa bem cedo pela manhã. Espreguiça-se muito bem depois de se levantar do sofá, tem de admitir que se sente bem dorido de dormir naquele sofá já quase por quatro meses, mas, por ela, aquilo nem parece sacrifício. Todos os ossos dele estalam, o que segundo Brennan é bom, e então vai até ao quarto e pega a roupa. Depois de um duche rápido, e antes de sair porta fora, ele dá uma espreitada ao quarto dele. Ela dorme enroscadas nos lençóis, que o tempo frio já se começa a sentir, e ele apenas sorri. Dá ainda uma passada no quarto de hóspedes, começavam semana após semana, a remodelá-lo para ser o quarto dos pequenitos que aí vinham em cinco meses. E que rápido o tempo passava. Booth ainda sentia que tinha sido apenas ontem que recebera a notícia, que o pequeno Michael nascera, que infelizmente o simpático e um pouco esquisito <em>squint<em> tinha morrido, e ele ainda se sentia um bocadinho mal por isso.

-Agente Booth, - Ele ouve ainda antes de alcançar o escritório. – tem aqui uma pessoa para o ver. Está cá à espera por duas horas.

Antes mesmo de mandar a pessoa entrar, Booth pergunta curioso:

-Quem é?

-Hank Booth, ele diz que é seu avô.

-O que é que ele está aqui a fazer? – Booth questiona-se, tendo a pessoa olhando e ele responde pensando que aquelas palavras não lhe tivessem saído da boca. – Deixe-o entrar, por favor.

-Oi Vô, que o traz à capital? – O agente pergunta de forma alegre, mas a expressão de Hank preocupa-o. – Está tudo bem Vô?

-Sim e não. – Ele responde como se estivesse magoado, sentando-se à frente da secretária. – Vim ouvir por ti que vais ser pai.

-Como é que sabes?

-O Jared disse-me.

-E quem lhe disse a ele?

-A Camille. Não sei porque não me contaste. Quando a Rebecca estava grávida do Parker, fiquei logo a saber. Porque é que desta vez não me contaste? É dela não é?

-É Vô, é dela. Eu não te disse, porque quando a Rebecca engravidou, eu pedi-a em casamento e ela não aceitou e tu achaste isso um pouco ofensivo, sermos pais de uma criança e já nem sequer namorarmos. E agora com a Temperance as coisas vão pelo mesmo caminho.

-Foi coisa de uma noite lá com a doutora, não foi? - Booth fica de certa forma embaraçado ao ver o avô dizer-lhe isso, mas ele continua. – Vá lá _shrimp_, já tive a tua idade! – Booth apenas acena com a cabeça em sinal de concórdia. – E então, já escolheram os nomes?

-Ainda não. – E para não adiantar mais respostas a perguntas que Hank poderia fazer, ele muda de assunto. – Bem, vais ficar lá em minha casa no fim-de-semana.

-Eu não sei garoto, eu só vim tirar satisfações, eu não quero incomodar.

-Vô, não vais incomodar. Além disso, sabes que a Brennan aprecia a tua companhia, e tu a dela. E se eu te levar a minha casa num instante? Ela ainda está lá e hoje não vai trabalhar. Ela vai agradecer a tua companhia…

-Ah, convenceste-me _shrimp_! Leva-me lá para ver a mocinha!

Antes de entrarem no apartamento, Booth segura o braço do avô e pede-lhe:

-Vê se lhe pões juízo e lhe dizes que o melhor é ela vir viver comigo.

-Então não disseste que ela estava aqui?

-Ela insiste e exige em passar alguns dias em casa dela. Sabes, teimosia de mulher!

Hank ri com o comentário dele, na verdade, o neto nunca escolhera mulheres fácies, elas têm sempre um ponto de vista próprio e forte, e não parecem mudar por acção de Booth.

-Eu vou ver o que posso fazer!

* * *

><p>Booth regressa ao trabalho, e ele tinha razão, eles ficaram mais do que contentes por se verem outra vez. Booth dá uma vista de olhos aos dois processos deixados em cima da secretária, o cadastro dos gémeos. Eles têm queixas apresentadas pela comissão de protecção de crianças e jovens datadas há já quinze anos contra a mãe deles. Têm também ordens de tribunal e a suspensão dos direitos paternais apresentados contra Evelyn por dois anos. Quando Booth entende o que acaba de ler, o adolescente de camisa axadrezada em tons de vários castanhos, desabotoada, por cima de uma T-shirt nos mesmos tons bate de leva na porta.<p>

-Posso?

-Sim sim, entra Nate. – Com um aperto de mão, os dois homens cumprimentam-se e tomam um lugar. – Isto pode parecer estranho, mas eu nem sei bem por onde começar.

-Nem eu sei bem que lhe dizer. Eu quero ajudar, mas não sei por onde.

-Bem, - Booth pega na folha que tinha tido em mãos e mostra-lha. – sabe me dizer alguma coisa sobre isto?

-O Seamus falou disto uma vez entre outra. Era algo que ele não gostava de falar, e ficava preocupado sempre que a mãe bebia mais do que um copo. Ele diz que tinham dois anos, e a mãe ainda não se conformava muito bem com a ideia de ser mãe solteira. Eles foram retirados da mãe por dois anos, mas pouco depois de eles fazerem quatro, o tribunal concedeu-lhe outra vez a guarda dos filhos por a acharem completamente curada.

-Mas disseste que o Seamus ficava preocupado?

-Sim. Eu não sei se de vez em quando ela recaía, mas… mas ele tinha medo, e tanto ele como a Sarah andavam um pouco mais receosos assim que conheceram o pai. Eles achavam que de alguma forma aquilo pudesse afectar a mãe outra vez.

-Os cientistas do Jeffersonian apuraram que o dia em que o Seamus morreu foi um Domingo. Sabes o que ele estaria a fazer ali?

-No Domingo, a única coisa que fazemos…fazíamos era jogar basebol. A June, a Sarah, e outros, vinham sempre connosco, e depois eles saíam e apanhavam sempre o atalho para casa. É a única forma de ele ter passado perto daquele beco. – Nate respira fundo e pergunta. – Ainda não sabem onde ela está, pois não?

-Não… mas prometo-te que assim que souber, tu serás um dos primeiros a saber.

Assim que Seamus sai, Booth sabe que o dia mal começou e ele já implora por um café. Antes de sair, inicia videoconferência com Angela através do computador.

-Hei, Angela, preciso de um favor.

-Bom dia também senhor agente! – A mulher replica do outro lado.

-Bom dia. – Ele responde. – Consegues adicionar mais uma pessoa à tua reconstituição do crime?

-Sim. Tens é que me dar alguns detalhes.

-Coloca a Sarah na cena a defender o irmão. Preciso de saber o que lhe possa ter acontecido.

Após introduzir os dados, uma imagem de um esqueleto aparece no ecrã e piscam em vermelhos as zonas das costelas, do braço esquerdo e no lado direito da face.

-Como é que ela não tem mais ferimentos?

-O Hodgins e o Clark determinaram a força utilizada como sendo a de uma mulher entre os 5'1'' e 5'4'' (_entre 1,55 m e 1,62 m_) e entre as 110 e as 132 lb (_entre 50 kg e 60 kg_).

-Tu nem me digas isso…

-Porquê? Já tens suspeitas?

-Agora tenho. – Ele diz pensativo. - Obrigada. – Booth desliga a chamada e deita outra vez os olhos aos documentos. Pega neles, olha-os e atira-os para a secretária com algum incómodo e sai para tomar um café.

Mas, mal ele sai a porta do gabinete é avisado que Josh Price tinha acabado de chegar. O homem alto de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes espera sentado e levanta-se num ápice para cumprimentar o agente. Booth dá agora razão a Tom Locke, notava-se a milhas que o homem era pai deles, e percebia a preocupação do Nate; se fosse com ele e a Brennan, ele teria a mesma preocupação mesmo tendo certezas. Todas as feições e traços eram do pai, e torna-se até um pouco assustador para Booth ao encarar o homem, pois ele parece uma versão adulta de Seamus. Booth encaminha-o para a sala onde apenas o agente se senta, e mesmo após do convite de Booth para que Josh se sentasse, ele anda de lado para lado na sala, passando as mãos pelos cabelos em desespero.

-Sr. Price, por favor sente-se.

-Não, não. Não consigo. O Tom contou-me e eu vim no primeiro voo que consegui. Já sabe quem lhe fez isto? Já a encontraram?

-Infelizmente a resposta é a mesma para ambas.

-Eu não sei nada sobre a Evelyn, há uns dezassete anos que não a vejo. Eu não sei em que posso ajudar.

-Sr. Price, peço-lhe mesmo que se sente. – Os homens olham-se, e então Josh percebe que Booth lhe vai dizer alguma coisa má e toma o lugar. – Eu sei que foi um turbilhão de coisas que soube nesta última semana, mas eu tenho de lhe perguntar estas coisas.

-Entendo. – O homem suspira. – Pergunte.

-Alguma vez notou que a Evelyn pudesse ter algum comportamento… se abusava do álcool, se era uma pessoa violenta…?

-Ela era uma pessoa com um temperamento facilmente irritável.

-Poderia dizer que ela era instável?

-Um pouco, às vezes. Exagerava e agia de cabeça quente. Mas, à parte disso, não sei de mais nada. Porquê esta pergunta?

-Os seus filhos foram retirados por dois anos da guarda da Evelyn por maus tratos-

-Relacionados com o álcool… - Josh interrompe e conclui. – Se ela não podia ficar com eles, que me tivesse entregado a guarda deles! Eu ficava com eles, a minha vida seria ainda mais entusiasmante. Ser jornalista e pai de gémeos. – Josh diz de sorriso nos lábios ao imaginar o que contava.

-Desculpe. – Booth diz ao pega no telemóvel a tocar. – Booth. (…) Sim, vou já para aí. Venha, - O agente fala a levantar-se com pressa da cadeira. – já encontraram a Sarah.

-Onde? Ela está bem?

* * *

><p>Booth e Josh entram na ala das Urgências do hospital, cada um com a sua pressa e o seu motivo. A rapariga está sentada na beira de uma cama, segurando um saco de gelo contra a face direita negra e inchada e com a enfermeira a tentar pôr-lhe uma ligadura de contenção no tórax.<p>

-Espere aqui fora. – Booth pára Josh com a mão, empurrando-o com jeito para trás. Após entrar na sala, mostra o distintivo à enfermeira e apresenta-se. – FBI, Agente Especial Seeley Booth. Como é que ela está?

-Espere um pouco. Tenho como prioridade engessar-lhe o braço. – Só a cara de dor que Sarah cada vez que a enfermeira lhe tocava dava a entender a Booth que aquela senhora era tão rude verbalmente como fisicamente. Após colocar-lhe gesso no braço, Sarah deixa-se cair sobre a cama, respirando fundo e esfregando os olhos com a mão que tinha disponível. – Ela teve um ligeiro trauma na face, duas costelas partidas assim como o braço esquerdo. Ela vive. – Diz a mulher sarcasticamente.

Sarah levanta-se deitando a língua fora da boca e fazendo caretas nas costas da mulher. Booth ri e assim que a enfermeira o olha de forma estranha ele tosse para disfarçar o riso. Então ele diz antes da mulher de seus 50 anos, mau feitio e humor sair:

-Obrigado.

-Eu sei, eu sei, diga lá: Estás demasiado feliz para o que aconteceu.

-Por acaso nem ia falar.

-Era assim que o meu irmão queria que acontecesse. Ele nunca iria querer que as pessoas andassem por aí amarguradas e chorosas.

Quando Sarah se levanta Booth olha-a, e mentalmente vê que ela tem menos de 1,55m e fica de certa forma aliviado por a retirar da lista de suspeitas. De repente, Josh entra pela sala adentro e Booth fica surpreendido ao ver a reacção de Sarah; ainda não o conhecendo muito bem, a rapariga abraça-se ao pai com força e chora. Booth decide então retirar-se, dizendo antes:

-Sarah, gostaria de te fazer algumas perguntas. Podes depois passar lá pelo FBI?

-Eu apareço, agente Booth.

Agora Booth precisava apenas de almoçar. Tinha um ratinho no estômago e só queria duas companhias.

-Hei Bones, porque não trazes o meu avô e vêm almoçar comigo ao Royal Dinner? – Ele fala ao telemóvel.

-Ok. Aparecemos em dez minutos.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, peço uma coisa a quem comentar: teorias sobre o assassino (que desde o início sempre o tive em mente). Se o descobrirem é sinal que consegui construir este crime com base em total improviso! E claro, não hesitem em dizer o que está bom e o que está mau...<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Tenho dois agradecimentos (principais) para dar:_

_Camila, adorei saber que ainda continuava a ler a fic._

_Aifos, que mais uma vez foi a minha beta reader, e que mais uma vez me elogiou. Acho que ela só diz aquelas coisas para não me dizer que não gosta, ou talvez não, não sei, culpem a minha auto-estima não muito alta._

_E claro, agradecer a todos os que leram. Fica aqui o último capítulo..._

* * *

><p>A insistência de Hank Booth em saber se neto já tinha escolhido o nome dos filhos era fundada. E Booth não demora a perceber isso quando já no Royal Dinner, após serem servidos ele pergunta:<p>

-Então, quando escolherem os nomes gostava de saber. Vê lá se me ligas desta vez _shrimp_! E claro, - Ele leva a mão até à barriga de Brennan e continua. – liga também quando esses pequenitos decidirem sair daí!

-Na verdade Vô, acho que eu e a Bones podemos decidir isso aqui mesmo.

-O quê? A miudagem vai sair dali agora?

-Os nomes, por agora, só os nomes, Vô! Certo? – Ele lança um olhar a Brennan que a faz perceber que ele tem algo mais a dizer e que só precisa do assentimento dela.

-Claro. Na verdade, eu ia falar contigo hoje à noite. Quero dar o nome de Ruth ou Christine à rapariga. – Booth suspira fundo, sabendo o motivo, antes mesmo de Brennan o dizer em voz alta. – É uma das coisas que posso reavivar da minha infância, o nome da minha mãe.

-E para o rapaz, gostava que ele se chamasse Hank, como o meu avô, uma pessoa muito importante para mim, em toda a minha vida.

Booth sabia que era também por isso que tinha vindo a DC e insistia em saber se já tinham escolhido nomes. Ele sabe que é velho já e quer saber se o neto ainda se lembra dele, embora sabendo que mesmo que o nome para o rapaz não fosse Hank, não ficaria de forma alguma zangado ou desiludido com ele. Afinal, a criança vai ter que viver a vida toda com o nome, e se nem os pais se sentissem confortáveis a usá-lo, não seria bom uso então.

-Ora essa _shrimp_! – O homem diz modestamente e envergonhado. - Eu não quero que o garoto tenha um nome que nem vocês nem ele gostem.

-Eu gosto do nome. Eu lembro-me de ti, e não te visito mais porque não posso, sabes bem disso.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Mas, o que importa é que me deixas orgulhoso do que fazes e sei que tornei de ti e do teu irmão bons homens.

-Eu gosto do nome também. – Brennan pronuncia. – Tem origem num alemão antigo e significa 'governante da casa'.

-Oh, - O velho retruca. – eu gostei!

-Hei Bones, como sabes isso? – Booth pergunta enquanto come.

-Procurei na internet há uns dias. Pensei que fosses escolher esse nome por causa do teu avô ser uma pessoa importante para ti e de estar-

-Brennan! – Booth quase que se entala só para a interromper.

-Não há mal, não. Aqui o velho Hank sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde tem de ir para o outro mundo.

-Na verdade, o 'outro mundo' é um mito católico-

-Ok, ok! E se mudasse-mos de assunto? – Após trocar olhares com uma Brennan imperturbável e um Hank risonho, ele continua. – Podemos não considerar Ruth como nome para a nossa filha? – Aquele pronome possessivo fez Booth rapidamente pensar que nunca se tinha referido assim em relação às crianças, mas afasta os pensamentos e continua. – Acho que é nome de _stripper_.

-Bem, o nome tem origem hebraica e significa 'satisfeita'.

-Oh boa! Ajuda mais à minha teoria! E já agora, o que significa Christine?

-Vem do latim e quer dizer seguidor(a) de Cristo. Eu pessoalmente sou ateísta, mas o nome pode-te agradar, mas vou deixar que isso de ter religiões, equipas favoritas ou partidos seja decisão deles.

-Ok, mas também nós não vamos escolher os nomes pelo significado literal, mas pelo significado que tem para nós. Se bem que continuo a excluir Ruth!

-Tudo bem.

-Então, fica assim? Hank e Christine?

-Hank e Christine. Até que soam bem juntos!

Booth recebe uma chamada e quando a termina, Hank e Brennan estão rindo e ele pergunta:

-Queres vir comigo para falarmos com a Sarah?

-E o teu avô?

-Não te preocupes comigo. – Hank replica. – Esperei duas horas por ele esta manhã! Quanto tempo é que deve levar a falar com essa tal Sarah?

-Espero que não muito. Se ela confirmar as minhas teorias, não preciso mesmo de muito. Podemos fechar o caso hoje mesmo.

-Quem pensas que foi? – Brennan fala após engolir a comida.

-Não penso. Tenho certeza que foi. – E calou-se. Não ousou falar mais do que aquilo e Brennan não percebe o porquê do silêncio, mas continua a comer.

* * *

><p>Booth achou que a sala de interrogatório não sei o melhor local para falar com a Sarah e então encaminha para o gabinete dele. Josh fica à porta, andando de lado para lado, a pedido da própria rapariga. Quem aparece quase que de lado algum é Nate, que faz questão de a lembrar, com um abraço e um beijo na bochecha que a faz corar, que vai tudo ficar bem, e o mesmo faz June que chega quase logo também. Quem aparece igualmente é Tom Locke, que cumprimenta o amigo Josh, e faz-se acompanhado de um Henry Green cabisbaixo, que dá um abraço na rapariga antes de ela entrar, e depois repete o acto com June e cumprimenta Josh e Nate com um aperto de mão. E todos ficam do lado de fora. Mas, Sarah, apesar de todos os cuidados que está a ter não parece nem um pouco abalada, antes pelo contrário, parece até de certa forma aliviada, como se algo que já durava estivesse para acabar. Brennan entra junto com eles e diz que não falará nem uma única vez.<p>

-Qual é a sua suspeita?

Booth contem as palavras; ele pensava em começar a frase com um 'infelizmente' ou 'desculpa por dizer isto', mas muda de ideias e di-lo directamente:

-A tua mãe.

-É por isso que os polícias e detectives são inteligentes. Qual é a sua teoria?

-Uma garrafa. Ou várias…

-Aposto mais nas várias. Ela agora deve estar com remorsos mais do que merecidos. – Sarah parece um pouco agoniada com o que diz. Para ela, é uma verdade extrema que lhe magoa, pelo simples facto de saber o que aconteceu. - Quando falou com ela, ela estava a podar, não estava? – Booth apenas assente com a cabeça. – O ritual da ressaca.

-Aconteceu mais do que uma vez?

-Ela nunca veio curada, veio…talvez adormecida, mas não curada. A minha família são aquelas pessoas que estão lá fora. O Tom que tomava conta de nós, quando duas crianças de quatro, cinco anos lhe ligavam às escondidas a dizer que a mãe já ia no quinto copo de whisky, mas ele nunca soube mais do que isso, nunca lhe contamos que ela continuava a mesma. Família são aqueles dois amigos extraordinários que ouviram, tentaram ajudar, calaram e sofreram connosco. É aquele pai que nós não conhecíamos, e que ela não queria que conhecêssemos. Simplesmente não aceitava o facto de ele ter sucedido na vida, e saber que mesmo que tivesse sido ele a ficar connosco, continuaria a suceder na vida porque ela nunca passara de uma preguiçosa, com ela dizia enquanto…

-Sarah. – Booth diz de leve quando a rapariga suspira fundo e uma lágrima lhe escorre face abaixo.

Ela limpa-a rapidamente para não mostrar parte fraca e continua:

-Enquanto nos batia. Felizmente crescemos e fugíamos. Divertimo-nos muito, - Ela sorri. – ele era um chato e eu era tentava ser ainda mais chata; ele brincava, eu brincava, onde quer que fossemos era só eu e ele… com os nossos amigos e o Tom.

-Sarah, tens ideia de que só a poderemos acusar se contares tudo o que aconteceu; és a única testemunha.

-E estou disposta a isso. Até sou capaz de lhe conseguir uma confissão, isto é, se confiar plenamente nos meus actos!

-Quando tinha a tua idade, - Booth diz acomodando-se na cadeira. – o meu pai era tal e qual a tua mãe. E sabes quem foi o herói? O meu avô. Ele ajudou-me muito tanto a mim como ao meu irmão…

-Sabe que não precisava de partilhar a sua história comigo.

-Era o mínimo que podia fazer. Ok, quanto à confissão, que ideia tens em mente?

Sarah e Booth discutem os pormenores que a adolescente tem em mente, enquanto Josh, Nate e Tom caminham desesperadamente de lado para lado. Henry tinha ido embora há pouco tempo e June fica de olho neles os três, já cansada de os ver repetir a mesma coisa, vezes e vezes sem conta. Quando sai, Booth e Brennan pedem que todos vão para casa, a excepção de Josh que provavelmente ficará para amparar a rapariga. Mas Nate fica especado ao fundo do corredor vendo a amiga sendo levada para a execução do plano. De braço engessado, com duas costelas partidas e com a cara numa lástima, Nate só pensava que tinha falhado e que não a tinha protegido. Por isso, aproxima-se dela e puxa-a com delicadeza para um abraço e sussurra-lhe um pedido de desculpas ao ouvido. A essa altura já Josh andava sorridente, e Booth puxava Brennan que insistia em ficar para ver. Mas Josh, como pai que agora se sentia não resiste a dar uma espreitadela por cima do ombro e vê que o rapaz quebrara um beijo na boca da filha. Rapidamente se vira para a frente e segue a cientista e o agente.

* * *

><p>Sarah entra em casa e encontra a mãe deitada no sofá. Booth confia plenamente em tudo o que ela faça, já que foi avisada que é presa e mandada para o reformatório se num acto de loucura tentar ferir a mãe. Booth está no carro com Brennan e Josh, e ela agora percebe porque é que Booth não lhe revelou a sua suspeita. Mas adverte-o:<p>

-O facto de ela ser culpada não me afecta. – Booth olha-a e ela continua. – A única coisa que temos em comum é a gravidez de gémeos, nada mais.

Booth sorri ao ouvi-la e depois todos tomam atenção ao que Sarah vai dizendo pelo microfone que tem colado no peito.

-_Oi._ - Sarah acorda a mãe, falando-lhe bem perto da cara dela.

-_Ah, então agora apeteceu-te voltar para casa?_ – Evelyn responde com um bafo que tresanda a álcool.

-_Foi. Que eu saiba também moro aqui. Assim como o teu filho também morava._

-_"Também morava"? Está a pensar em sair daqui?_

_-Estou. O pai tem uma boa casa lá em Nova York. E claro, também tem mais senso e emotividade do que tu. _

No carro todos apenas ouvem um estilhaçar, talvez de uma mesa e Booth tem de parar Josh que quer sair disparado pelo carro fora e acudir a Sarah.

-Confie nela, Josh. Ela sabe o que está a fazer.

-_Tu não gostaste nem um nadinha quando ele veio cá pois não? _– Sarah diz ao tentar levantar-se da pequena mesa de vidro, agora partida. – _Ele é tão bem sucedido. _– Evelyn põem o pé sobre o abdómen da filha, bem em cima das costelas fracturas, mas apesar da dor, a rapariga desafia ainda mais. – _Oh, vá lá, que golpe baixo!_

Sarah consegue derrubar a mãe e imobiliza-a, sentando-se sobre as costas dela, dizendo:

-_Sabes, tu enojas-me tanto. Mataste o teu próprio filho…com um bastão de basebol. É preciso ser-se muito frio e calculista para isso. Ele era o meu irmão! E tu mentiste para a polícia, fazendo-te passar pela mãe angustiada…_

-_E que sorte tiveste tu de não ires com ele! Vocês não gostavam de andar sempre juntos? _

-_Sabes o que é que eu devia fazer? Ir à cozinha e pegar numa faca…._

Booth deita a porta abaixo com um pontapé e de arma em mãos, sendo seguido de dois polícias, grita:

-FBI, ninguém se mexe! Evelyn Brooks, está presa pelo assassinato de Seamus Brooks. – Sarah levanta-se e Booth levanta Evelyn, pondo-lhe as mãos atrás das costas e algemando-a. – Tem o direito de permanecer em silêncio e tudo o que disser pode ser usado contra si em tribunal.

Josh olha Evelyn de soslaio e procura por feridas na filha, que aparenta estar bem.

-Eles estavam a ouvir tudo? – Sarah dá-lhe um sorriso de gozo, concordando. – Sua-

-Wow, wow, wow! – Booth evita que ela insulte Sarah. – Levem-na por favor. – O agente deixa que os polícias a levem. Então, - Ele diz virando-se para Josh. – o que acontece a seguir?

-Não sei bem. – Josh diz sorridente. – Talvez me mude para cá para a capital. Não posso arrancá-la deste sítio.

-Faça o que achar melhor. Tenho a ideia que se vão dar muito bem juntos.

-Obrigada por tudo, Agente Booth. – Ele diz estendendo a mão para um aperto de mão.

-É o meu trabalho. – Ele diz, finalizando o cumprimento.

-Tome bem conta desses pequenitos. – Sarah diz do lado de fora da casa, pondo a mão sobre o ombro de Brennan. – Se forem como eu e o meu irmão, vão ser uns brincalhões! Obrigada, - Ela diz chorando. – Resolveu o caso do meu irmão, deu paz ao espírito dele.

Brennan esquece os racionalismos que a puxam a comentar aquela frase e simplesmente disse:

-E demos-te o sossego que precisavas.

-Pena que tenha sido tarde de mais… Mas o Seamus lutou até ao fim, como sempre fez…

Sarah caminha para a rua quando é alcançada pelo pai que lhe pergunta:

-Gelado de morango ou chocolate?

-Adoro morango! E tu?

-Baunilha.

-Foi uma pergunta batoteira!

-Sabes, o Tom gozava com o meu tique nervoso na faculdade. Ele disse-me que também o tens…

-Estalar os dedos? É o mesmo que faço quando me engano!

-Ele também me dizia isso! Sabes, acho que podemos ficar cá por DC. É uma cidade interessante, peço transferência para cá e não tens que te separar dos teus amigos….e do teu namorado! - Esta afirmação de Josh valeu-lhe um empurrão em tom de brincadeira por parte de Sarah.

Já ao longe, Booth e Brennan ouvem Sarah perguntar ao pai:

-Queres saber como era o Seamus?

E a resposta deve ter sido 'sim', porque ela falava e o pai ria enquanto caminhavam pela rua fora.

-Então? – Booth diz pondo o braço em redor dos ombros dela. – Tudo bem?

-Eu não quero que os meus…nossos filhos cresçam sem conhecer o pai. Tenho de entender que morar contigo vai ser o melhor.

-Mas isso não quer dizer que não possas ir à tua casa uma vez entre outra.

-Nós havemos de nos habituar a morar juntos.

-É. Agora vamos para não deixar Sr. Hank Booth a desesperar lá no FBI.

Mais um carro de polícia se junta para selar a casa enquanto Booth e Brennan entram para o carro.

-Espero que eles não tenham o teu tique de piscar muito os olhos quando estão atrapalhados!

-Eu não faço isso! – Booth reclama. A discussão ia durar até depois do jantar, enquanto Hank decidia contar histórias, algumas constrangedoras, da infância do neto.

FIM

* * *

><p><em>Gostava de um review, a dizer que foi bom, que foi mau, o que gostaram muito, o que não gostaram tanto. Aprecio comentários que me façam melhorar a cada dia...Não hesitem.<em>

_E mais um obrigado a todos!_


End file.
